1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hemostasis and more particularly is directed to a head encircling tourniquet for applying pressure by pneumatic means to control bleeding in a desired work area of the scalp while affording maximum surgical exposure to the work area and having resilient means enabling closure and retention in a closed condition of surgical incisions or wounds within the work area for suturing while the tourniquet remains in position on the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head tourniquets may be simply a rubber band wound about the head, affording no control of pressure and indiscriminately cutting off the supply of blood. More sophisticated tourniquets utilizing sectionalized, size adjustable, head bands with pneumatic pressure control have been used but, as constructed, afford only a restricted work area, particularly those intended for scalp surgery, such as, for the removal of donor graft strips for hair transplant, and require removal of the tourniquet, and hence loss of time as well as of all hemostatic control, while the incision is being closed and sutured. Scalp wounds under emergency conditions are difficult to suture without an easy to operate and effective tourniquet to achieve hemostasis and provide adequate visibility of the wound.
There is, therefore, a compelling need to generally solve the problem of hemostasis in scalp surgery and scalp wound repair by a quick acting, gaugeable, pneumatic pressure operated tourniquet which will control the blood flow of a predetermined work area of the scalp, yet provide adequate circulation to the remainder of the scalp, and which will incorporate means whereby the incision or wound may be closed and sutured while the tourniquet is retained in an operative position.